


never gonna leave this bed

by benzydamine



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benzydamine/pseuds/benzydamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights were easy. Some others were more complicated. There were also a few nights alone.<br/>And there was that particular night. A night both Roy and Jason would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never gonna leave this bed

Some nights were easy: they would just lie down in bed and let the soreness of their bodies fade away while tangling them, and becoming a mess of legs and strong arms keeping each other close. Almost close enough to smother, but neither of them seemed to care. Not as long they stayed like this until it was time to wake up again and face another day, another mission. Subconsciously, they always protected each other, even during their sleeps.

 

Some other nights were more complicated. Roy had insomnia. Sometimes he would stay awake all night long, going two or three days without getting any sleep. It was like he just couldn't shut off his mind from work. His thoughts would get so focused on their mission that sleeping was nearly impossible. He had a lot to do and time was always an enemy, especially when there were lives involved. Especially when he had to stay up all night working at his lab, because he just couldn't disappoint his partner. He would rather die than let Jason down. He couldn't stand the thought of not being enough for him. He had to be. No matter how hard he had to try. No matter how many nights of sleep he had to lose.

 

On the other hand, Jason had trouble sleeping, too. Nightmares would still haunt him, even when everything seemed oddly in place. Only few minutes after falling asleep, Jason would start moving in bed, painting, until he was screaming names. Bruce's name. Roy's name. Sometimes, just shouting _"mother, please"_. And it broke Roy's heart. Tore him apart, because he couldn't do anything else than waking up Jason gently, whispering it was okay, _"it was just a nightmare, babe"_. Another one. Another nightmare that would make Jason silent for hours, sometimes even days. Nightmares that would drift Jason away, making him take some time alone to think and overthink about his worst fears. Nightmares Roy would never understand, if he was being honest with himself, although they'd haunt him too. Nightmares that made sleeping a tough task for both of them.

 

Sometimes, there were also nights they would be alone. Neither of them would be able to sleep. It happened always after a fight between them. They would argue over something stupid mostly, Jason's anger tickling his short temper and he would end up saying things he didn't mean, doing things he didn't want to. Leaving was one of them. And he would spend the night by himself, probably just wandering around to set his mind off and to stop himself from hurting Roy - even more. But he'd still be home - or wherever the place they were crashing - after a few hours, sometimes a whole day. Silently apologizing with arms around Roy's waist and soft kisses all over his face. In times like these, words became useless. They didn’t need to speak any of them to reassure each other everything was going to be fine again.

 

And, finally, there was _that_ night. A night where everything seemed in place. A night they were home, taking two days off before traveling to Europe for a new gig. A night they were sharing bed, Jason's head resting on Roy's thighs. Jason's calloused hands were calm and holding a book he was reading above his head. Roy had his earphones on, his back against the headboard and his eyes closed. He was slowly drifting to sleep, when the loud music on his ears was suddenly gone, the same happening to the weight on his thighs. Jason gently pulled off the earphones and kneeled between Roy's legs. His hands were still calm and careful when he grabbed Roy's face between his fingers and before he could ask anything, Jason's mouth was on his. For a second, the green eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't care anymore. Not as long as Jason was kissing him like that. A passionate and slow kiss, full of meaning and more eloquent than any words Jason could have ever spoken. Even so, he tried to when he broke the kiss with a soft whisper against the warm and slightly wet lips that didn't belong to him.

 

"I'm never gonna leave this bed." He kissed Roy's lips one more time and smiled against them, before adding, to Roy's surprise. _"Never again."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's shitty, I've been in an angsty jayroy mood lately. But thanks for reading! <3


End file.
